


Пепел

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Что общего у приемной матери Джека О'Мэлли и его нового знакомого?Несколько сцен времени “No Rest for the Wicked” и бонусной истории к этой главе.





	Пепел

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247103) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался позади неприятно-резкий голос Теккерея.  
О’Mэлли не знал, что он делает. Прямо сейчас он не трогал драгоценных книг и записей, не ронял на пол хрупкие предметы и не говорил «нехороших слов». И даже не курил, хотя вдруг очень захотелось.  
— Ты весь пол своими грязными ботинками изгваздал! Разуваться надо, когда с улицы в дом входишь!  
— Это кто сказал? — протянул О’Mэлли, бросив на волшебника косой взгляд. Глаза кольнули острые раздраженные шипы, и О’Mэлли снова глянул в сторону.  
— Я! Мне за тобой пол мыть теперь!  
— А мне на***ть! — с наслаждением выговорил О’Mэлли. — Я тебя убираться не заставляю! И ты меня разуваться не заставишь!  
Он прошествовал по лестнице в свою спальню, жалея только об одном: что грязь с обуви уже пообтерлась.  
В спальне он завалился на кровать, как есть, в ботинках, и уставился на потолок. Он не хотел вспоминать, но воспоминания приходили сами: заботливый голос, тепло жёстких рук и _птица_, большая как облако, уютная как одеяло, ласковая как...  
_Погоди, Джеки, сначала вытри ботинки как следует..._  
_ Милый, подними фантики и брось в корзину, хорошо?_  
_ Не ходи по вымытому полу, радость моя. Ты же не хочешь прибавлять маме работы?_  
О’Mэлли крепко сжал веки, перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. «Хорошо, Вольф не слышал, как мы ругались», почему-то подумалось ему.

* * *

Всё, чего хотел О’Mэлли — поскорее добраться до кровати и отрубиться до полудня. Голова гудела, гораздо сильнее ног, — столько людей за один день, столько страха, огорчения, злости. Да ещё тот детский дом, черт бы побрал Бена, потащившего их туда на ночь глядя! Ничего б не случилось и так, баггерап испугался малышни больше, чем она его.  
Только на середине лестницы он заметил, что оставляет за собой мокрые следы, и удивился, как это Бен ещё не поднял крик. Он обернулся — Бен стоял у входной двери, медленно стаскивая с себя пальто. Он не топорщился иголками досады, его цвета были слабыми и тусклыми. Как у тех волшебников, что портачили с заклинаниями...  
_...или у Энид, когда она..._  
Что-то сдавило ему грудь, пришлось несколько раз переглатывать. Не спеша и неохотно, он спустился по ступенькам обратно — туда, где раздевшийся Бен привалился к дверному косяку. На его лбу блестели капельки пота. С чего ему-то было уставать? Это они с Вольфом сбивались с ног, ловя баггерапов, а он только рисовал круги и повторял заученные слова. Непыльная работёнка. Или... заклинания тоже берут силы? А ведь Бен слабый волшебник, это сразу видно.  
— Я... забыл про ботинки, — хрипловато сказал О’Mэлли.  
— Ничего, я сейчас вытру, — с усилием выговорил Бен. — И приготовлю что-нибудь. Хочешь есть?  
— Нет, я хочу только спать. Может, тоже пойдёшь? Поедим утром.  
— Утром?.. Да, можно и утром. Я только уберу здесь...  
— Я сам уберу, — очень вовремя пришёл на помощь Вольф. — Бен, а ты иди отдыхай.  
Бен, не возражая, поплёлся умываться. Мэл присел на корточки, расшнуровать ботинки. Вольф поглядел на него, улыбнулся и пошёл за шваброй.

* * *

— Ты должен что-то с этим сделать, не то мы прогорим, даже не начав работу!  
Озабоченный Бен наводил порядок после разгрома, учиненного в конторе баггерапами. Он уже собрал все разбросанные бумаги, освободил стол и теперь вытирал с него чернильную надпись.  
— Я попробую, — пообещал О’Mэлли, ногой выкатывая из-под кресла карандаш.  
Вдруг Бен не то ахнул, не то ойкнул, и он подошёл взглянуть, что случилось: порезался случайным осколком или споткнулся о баггерапа? Но Бен всего лишь смотрел на тёмную крышку стола, где виднелась глубокая царапина с крошками лака, оставленная, видимо, баггерапьим когтём. Он огорчённо провёл по ней пальцем:  
— Придётся чем-нибудь закрывать...  
И тут О’Мэлли кое-что вспомнил.

_Аккуратная девчонка с кудрявыми волосами, убранными под чепчик, громко всхлипывала, показывая на поцарапанную деревянную панель._  
_ — Меня теперь вон выгонят! Или месячное жалованье вычтут! — Её «двойняшка» рыдала так же горько, хоть и беззвучно._  
_ — Хватит сырость разводить, — веско сказала Энид. — Твой хозяин курит?_

— Погодь, я сейчас, — сказал он Бену и смылся на кухню. Вскоре вернулся с пепельницей, полной какой-то тёмной пасты. — А теперь подвинься. — Он запустил в массу палец, ковырнул и стал втирать её в царапину. — Ну как? — спросил он, закончив работу и убрав лишнее.  
— Совсем незаметно! Что это? — удивленно спросил Бен.  
— Пепел, зола и вода. Вишь, и от курения бывает польза.  
— Но откуда ты знаешь этот способ?  
О’Мэлли помрачнел:  
— Люди без дипломов тоже кой-что знают, мистер волшебник.  
— Я не спорю, — примирительно сказал Бен. — Если я когда-то думал иначе, я ошибался. Кстати, я сказал тебе «спасибо, что спас мне жизнь»?  
О’Мэлли нахмурился ещё сильнее:  
— Чего там. Просто свезло, что я поспел вовремя. Что сумел помочь.  
_Не то что когда..._ О’Мэлли отвернулся, чтобы Бен не увидел его лица.  
— Тогда я скажу «спасибо, что оказался рядом».  
О’Мэлли сжал дрогнувшие губы и стиснул кулаки.

_Маленький холм с надписью, которую он не мог прочитать..._  
_ Я не виноват, что не был с ней рядом, что вернулся, когда её-настоящей уже не было, и я больше не увижу её, никогда..._  
_ Я с ней даже не попрощался!_

— Послушай, О’Мэлли, — голос Бена был странно нерешителен, — я тут подумал... может, если как следует вытирать ботинки при входе, то и снимать их не надо?  
О’Мэлли рассмеялся — так, что с ресниц брызнуло несколько капель.


End file.
